


YELLOW CONVERSES

by fallingsonder



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, OC is a dork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oc is half japanese half australian, sakuya is a dork, sakuya is whipped for oc, teacher ships them and always seats them together, they're both dorks, tiny bit of angst in the future but dw it gets fluffy again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsonder/pseuds/fallingsonder
Summary: sakuya finds himself falling in love with the quiet girl who always wears the same dirty, old yellow converses to school, no matter how many detentions it earns her.sakuya watanuki x fem!oc
Relationships: Watanuki Sakuya/Original Character, Watanuki Sakuya/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 001; i like your converses!

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a friend :)

It’s not uncommon for Sakuya to muck up during class, constantly talking to his friends and cracking jokes to make all his classmates laugh. What is uncommon, however, is his teacher, Aihara-sensei, sending him to sit next to someone else as punishment for his actions.

“Watanuki, you’re being too loud. Move to the back next to Itomo,” she tells him, arms crossed with a pointed look.

_ ‘Who?’ _ Sakuya thinks with a frown and he turns around in his seat, red eyes settling on brown ones owned by a yellow haired girl who raises her hand to sheepishly wave at him. Next to him, Ryusei is struggling to hold in his laughter at the boy’s consequences while Koyuki and Mahiru, who are sitting in front of them, shake their heads with small smiles at his stupid antics.

“Now,” his teacher says sternly.

“Okay, Aihara-sensei,” he says with a grin and gets up from his seat, slinging his book bag onto his shoulder. Once he’s sat down next to Itomo, the class continues, and he takes the time to have a good look at the girl.

She’s pretty, that much anyone can tell just from a glance. Her hair is short and coloured a highlighter yellow that contrasts smoothly against her olive skin. She’s wearing black glasses that frame her brown eyes and she’s slouching in her seat, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Her cheeks are tinted pink as she’s obviously avoiding eye contact with him. ‘ _ Cute _ ,’ he thinks, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a smile.

“Hey,” he whispers, and she jumps in her seat, surprised that he’s talking to her. He chuckles, “I’m Watanuki Sakuya.”

Eyes trained on the teacher, she bites the inside of her cheek and whispers back, “I’m Itomo Kasey, it’s nice to meet you.”

He raises his eyebrows in surprise, “foreign?”

“Yeah, my mum is Australian and my dad is Japanese,” she explains, glancing over at him from the corner of her eye. “I, uh… I only moved here to Japan three months ago.”

“That’s so cool!” He exclaims, earning him a glare from Aihara-sensei, “I’ve always wanted to go to Australia.”

She only gives him a curt nod in response, killing the conversation instantly. He pouts when she starts doing her work, copying whatever is being written on the board into her book. For reasons unknown to him, he spends the rest of class staring at her and all of her yellow stationary. Literally everything on her desk is yellow, from her pencil case to her pens to the headphones sitting snugly around her neck. Hell, even the jacket she’s wearing is yellow, and it’s not even part of the school uniform.

The bell rings, signalling the end of class and he watches as she packs all her things away. When she stands up, he notices her shoes; beat up yellow converses. Something she must get in trouble for considering the fact that while students can get away with wearing an out of uniform jacket, they can’t get away with wearing the wrong shoes. Surely she’s gotten a detention for wearing them! His friends gather around his seat and begin talking to him, but he can’t take his eyes off Kasey.

“Hey, I like your converses!” He gets up and shouts once she’s about to walk out of the room. 

She freezes in her spot, turning to him with wide eyes and pink cheeks.

“U-Uh… thank you?” She responds hesitantly, scratching at the back of her neck. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sakuya-kun.”

She’s out the door before he can even respond.

“Oh~ does Sakuya have a wittle cwush?” Ryusei teases him and they all begin to laugh.

“Of course not! I just like her shoes,” he explains, waving his hands around for extra effect.

He likes more than just her shoes, but they don’t need to know that.


	2. 002; a liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuya tries to befriend Kasey.

Sakuya finds himself unable to get the yellow haired girl off his mind.

Their small interaction left him intrigued. He couldn’t help but wonder why she was so distant from everyone and everything-- always shrinking in on herself and slipping her yellow headphones on whenever she’s surrounded by people. She doesn’t look like she hates being alone. In fact, she seems to revel in the bliss of loneliness. He doesn’t understand how she can do it, but after bringing it to Mahiru’s attention ( _ not Ryusei’s, because he would just tease _ ), Mahiru suggested that maybe she’s just an introvert.

He’s beginning to think he’s right.

Because whenever he tries to talk to her, to say hi or simply just wave, she freezes up, avoids eye contact and gives short answers, all with the same pinkness to her cheeks. He finds it as cute as he does frustrating. Since talking to her isn’t an option, he instead opts to learn about her from afar, which isn’t that hard.

Kasey Itomo is an open book, whether she wants to open up or not. She loves yellow, that much anyone can tell just from a mere glance, and she has a love for cats. She’s always thirty two minutes late to school, and she gets a lunchtime detention every day for wearing out-of-uniform shoes.

It’s quite strange, actually. What he originally thought was a one-off thing turned into something that happens every day. Every  _ single _ day. And he can’t work out why. However, it does explain why he never sees her outside of class. She spends all of her time in detention. He doesn’t understand why she wears the same old dirty yellow converses every day, are they really worth losing all her lunch times?

Not only that, but he desperately wants her to notice him; to talk to him, to hug him, to  _ like _ him, and he’s not sure why. He tries to tell himself it’s just because she’s strange and it has him intrigued.

He’s not so sure if he believes it.

After about two weeks of absolutely no progress in getting to have a conversation longer than just a few sentences, he decides to take a quicker route. He’s used it on his other friends, why can’t he use it on her too? He’s going to disappear from their lives after they finish school anyway, might as well make the most of it and gain another friend.

He ignores sinking feeling in his stomach at the thought of basing their friendship off lies.

Because that’s all he is.

_ A liar. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo


End file.
